Song of Sanity
by neowind
Summary: The dead of a love one, A painful past,A dark obsession....hold on to yoru sanity cuz is your greates gift (PLEASE R&R and give this fic a chance no flames)


Shadow hearts  
  
Lullaby of Sanity  
  
Why God why do you always take the humans side?!  
  
September 4 1985 London  
Inside a Castle  
  
We can see a White skin man with abnormal beautiful face and a woman with devil wings standing neat a gigantic pentagram on the ground it was a rainy  
night the mist of London was even more tick that night. Woman with devil wings: Are you sure this is right?  
  
Pale Skin man: But of course this is the beginning of a new era of chaos.  
  
Woman with devil wings.the ritual shall soon be complete.  
  
Pale Skin man: If you have seconds thoughts about this my love you can always back out there still time I don't want to force anything on you, you have free will unlike me my dear Serenade.  
  
Serenade: No I have chosen this path let me stay with you Dimitrey.  
  
Dimitrey: Fine then as you wish. AaaHh the time as come, let us begin the ritual.  
  
July 23 2004 Japan Tokyo. Hakubana University.  
  
Young man in a white coat: So if the patient react to this kind of environment you.  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGG  
  
Young man in a white coat: Well that would be all students have a nice day.  
  
Young Woman in uniform: Oh professor err I mean Doctor Akary.  
  
Akary: Yes oh miss Ozumo nice to see you.  
  
Ozumo: Doctor your petition has been granted you will have a vacation starting next week.  
  
Akary: Oh really great I fought they will never let me go I mean after all I just came a year ago.  
  
Ozumo: Well I put some strings and hehe.  
  
Akary: Thank you miss Ozumo.  
  
Ozumo: Well you better get going and choose a place for a vacation hotels get full very quickly in the summer time.  
  
Akary: Yes thank you again.  
  
Two day's later.  
  
Akary: I wander were can I spend my vacation.  
  
We see the young man walking on the park when all of the sudden.  
  
???: Hello there.  
  
Akary: Hello can I help you madam.  
  
Weird old lady:.. The place were you meet her is the best place to start this journey don't you think  
  
Akary.What.  
  
Weird old lady: You try to forget but you can't let me tell you memories wont fade that easily she is dead but you want to keep her alive forever hehehe you poor fool let God have mercy on you.  
  
Akary: What are you talking about?!!  
  
Old woman: Hehehe you kill her and now your will pay for this SIN with your sanity hihihi.  
  
All of the sudden mist appears and the lady disappears like a ghost and they're no trace of the old woman on the park the young doctor search and  
search but in the end.  
  
Akary: That old woman is gone what was she talking about. (You kill her) NO no that part of my life is over, (hehehe try to forget well let see what you can do hehehe but the true cannot be change you murderer) NO NO is not true leave me alone.  
  
The young man run but he could escape the hunting voice.  
  
12:30 Akary's Appartment.  
  
Akary: HE JUST WONT SHUT UP (You Kill her hehehehe) SHUT UP, SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ding Dong the door rang.  
  
Ozuma: Doctor Akary can I speak are you there?  
  
Akary: Yes.yes who is it?  
  
Ozuma: Its me Miss Ozuma can I come in?  
  
Akary: Yes of course enter.  
  
Ozuma: How are you I just came her to tell you (she open her purse) you have mail in the office this morning but I forgot to give it to you well I better go now bye doctor.  
  
Akary: (a later) Thank you Ozuma you shouldn't have.  
  
Ozuma: OH is nothing well I better get going or my daughter is going to get mad at me again for being late.  
  
Akary: Mail from whom?  
  
Akary opens the later and start to read it  
  
Dear: Akary  
  
Hello Akary you might don't know who I am but I know all about you and your SIN'S hehehe this is all your foult you did it and we wont let you forget it what you did ..you will never escape your sin's will hunt your FOREVER.  
  
Your beloved Maly Su.  
  
Akary: Maly.Su.but it can't be.she can't be alive. From were did she send me this later.LONDON IT IS her.  
  
Same date New York  
  
Teenage girl: Dad why did you have to leave me like this?  
  
Inside the Girl memories  
  
YOU WILL NEVER AMOUT TO ANYTHING  
No that not true I am I am (she start crying)  
  
Idiot why are you crying for you deserver this you bitch  
  
No it wasn't my fault.  
  
Friendly girl: Jessy wake up.  
  
Jessy: huh (that dream again). What is it Erika.  
  
Erika: oh I just can wait for the festival we are going to go to London it hihi aren't you exited.  
  
Jessy: Not really I just want to rest.well see you Erika.  
  
Erika: Bye Jessy remember next week is the big day hehehe.  
  
Jessy: Yes (the big day)  
  
She enter the house and she went to her room and start to undress and in the girls back he can see a horrible scar she start to look at the mirror.  
  
Jessy: I will never forget what you did to me..i hate you..  
  
Same date Honk Kong  
  
State prison.  
  
Officer: So this is the one that is going to the London correct facility huh hehe no so mighty now huh mister 100 murderer hehe.  
  
Officer 2: I bet he is really scared you listen to me pal you are going to suffer all the pain that you cause to those innocent person's Guy with a scar on the face: They disserve all that happen then if I could only hear those screams again hehehehe.  
  
The officers throw the man in the cell and start some hostile activities on  
him.  
  
Officer: You like that huh (he punch him and then kick him in the lungs) you like that you YOU.  
  
Officer 2: Let him be in less then a week he will go to London correct facility then he will know what is good for him right Jake the murderer.  
  
Jake: hum hum hum Life is so unfair hehehe.  
  
The officers close the door of the cell.  
  
Jake: HIHI It will all start soon.  
  
End of chapter one. 


End file.
